A complete idiot
by WritingPen
Summary: Three weeks after the battle, Harry has barely left his room, so Molly decides to talk to him. Second in the Talking series, no need to read the other.


**Oh wow, I'm good. No stories for almost a year, and now suddenly there's two new. In two days.  
This is the second part in the Talking series, first one named 'Someone's thinking about you', but no need to read that one first. Or at all.**

**Disclaimer: All the good stuffs belongs to Jo, so bow for the almighty Rowling, not for me.**

* * *

It'd been three weeks since the great battle. Harry lay in his bed, in the twins' old room.

It'd been three weeks since he'd given up on trying sorting out the mess in his head. Thoughts came and passed, all filled with doubt and sorrow.

He heard how the door opened. To his surprise, it was Mrs Weasley. Usually she'd send someone else trying to get him to eat.

"Not hungry." Harry mumbled, and went back to stare at the ceiling.

"That's not why I came."

He heard how she paused, and then crossed the room and sat down on the other bed.

"I think I'm finally beginning to understand what's going on." Molly said.

"Hm?"

"I once told Ginny that only a complete idiot would ever break up with her. I'm taking that back."

"Hm…"

"Can't speak in full sentences? You seem like a complete idiot." Molly chuckled slightly.

"Only a complete idiot would break up with Ginny… don't take it back, it's true."

"You know, this reminds me of when the kids were small, and I used to read them bedtime stories."

"Hm."

"Guess which one was their favorite?"

"Babbity Rabbity, Ron already told me."

"No, their favorite story was about a little boy." Molly laughed.

"Peter Pan?" Harry guessed.

"I heard that story once, I barely remember it. No, another little boy."

"Tell me."

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy. He lived with his parents in a nice house, but his parents were wanted. A very evil wizard was trying to kill them all. And one night, the evil wizard found them, and he killed the parents. But when he was going to kill the little boy, something went wrong. The evil wizard disappeared, leaving the boy with a scar on his forehead."

"That was their favorite?" Harry asked.

"They always tried to guess what happened to the little boy. Bill always believed that the little boy grew up with his uncle, who was a monster. Charlie though that a dragon had taken care of him. Percy was convinced that some other wizard had taken care of him. Fred and George… they changed their minds every time. Ron believed that the little boy had found a nice family, and grew up to be a rich Quidditch player. Ginny however… she'd never tell. I still don't know."

"What did you think?" Harry asked.

"I hoped for the best. That the little boy got a normal life, without all the darkness that had been. Sometimes I thought about the poor boy, and how his life would never be easy. A few times I even thought that it'd be best for him to have died that night. What do you think?"

"I think… I don't know what I think." Harry said.

"But lately, I've changed my mind about that little boy. Even if he had a horrible life, it made him who he is, and if he weren't who he is… we'll never know. But I am very glad he is who he is."

"A complete idiot." Harry sighed.

Molly laughed, and Harry suddenly realized that it was probably the first time in weeks that she laughed.

"I was more thinking in the lines of a hero."

"Hm."

"The boys always saw you as their hero. Before they met you, at least."

"Must've been a disappointment to meet me then."

"Actually, only Ginny ever believed in the story about the little boy who lived. Somehow you were still a hero, though. They'd run around, pretending they were the boy who lived, fighting off evil wizards, saving the world. One day they'd been like him, they all said, although they had different versions of it… The boy who lived and broke into Gringotts, the boy who lived and flew on dragons… the boy who lived and became a frog card. The boy who lived and opened a prank shop. The boy who lived and became a Quidditch hero." Molly smiled at the memories.

"There should be one more boy who lived and did something." Harry said after a while.

"Oh, yes. Ginny though he'd marry her, and they'd live happily ever after. The boys never stopped teasing her about it."

"Hm."

"How do you think it'll end for the boy who lived?" Molly asked softly.

"The world will never leave him alone, and yet he'll be the loneliest guy on earth because he was a complete idiot. That's what it will end like."

"Or maybe he'll be a man and at least try to get his girl back, and he'll live with no regrets…"

"She'd be crazy to have me back just like that."

"No crazier than someone who'd even consider robbing Gringotts. And who said I was talking about you?" Molly rose, and removed the curtains from the two windows.

"The boy who lived? People have called me that for years."

"I was talking about Harry Potter."

"Which is me." Harry sighed, confused.

"Not necessarily. You're my son, Harry. Harry Potter is someone else."

They were silent for a minute or so, listening to the birds outside.

"Your son?" Harry then mumbled.

"Yes. You are my son. Don't you think?" she turned to him.

"… yeah. You're the closest to a mum I'll ever have."

"I'm not the only one to include you in this family, dear. The boys think of you like a brother, even Bill and Charlie who never really got to know you that well. Arthur and I consider you as one of our sons."

"And Ginny? What am I to her? A brother?"

"Ask her. Now, you really should get out of bed for a while. Will you help me with dinner?"

**OoOoO**

"Remember when we were younger, and mum told us stories about Harry Potter?" Charlie asked his older brother, setting the table in the garden.

"Yeah. Turns out he did rob Gringotts." Bill laughed.

"And fled on a dragon… I'm almost jealous." Charlie chuckled.

"The funny thing is that Ron was with him. Who'd have thought he'd find something we hadn't done before him?" Bill said.

"He practically achieved all of our dreams. Except for marrying Harry Potter."

They laughed.

"By the way, don't you think there's a reason as to why Harry's been avoiding us all?" Bill asked.

"He feels guilty about Fred, that much I know. Complete idiot, he is. But there might be something else, yeah…" Charlie agreed.

"I thought so too. I think he's got a thing for Ginny." Bill said.

"That'd make sense. And he heard all those hours of planning what to do with a guy who tried to steal her heart."

"Most of them were actually for revenge on the guy who broke her heart last year…"

"If he'd get together with her, there's no guarantee he won't break her heart, right? Maybe that's what scared him off." Charlie thought aloud.

"But seriously, I can't think of anyone better to marry our sis."

"Not even Prince Charming would have a chance in that battle. I'm on his side."

"Pity he's too much of a coward to ask her out." They both laughed again.

* * *

**Don't kill me, he IS a coward.**

**Reviews make me happydance. And DFTBA.**


End file.
